Mounts
Mounts are animals the Monarch rides as they travel across the world. The starter mount is a horse with average running speed and stamina, and no special ability. This horse can be replaced by a variety of mounts — each one with its unique preset advantages and disadvantages — as soon as they are found and/or unlocked. The Monarch cannot dismount at any point except when changing to a new mount. Mount Mechanics Speed Different mounts can have different speeds. Additionally, one mount can have different speeds on different terrains, such as the open grasslands vs the forest. For example, the horses, except for possibly the Black Horse, are slower in the forest than on open land, while the Great Stag and Great Bear are faster in the forest. Stamina and Grazing :Main article: Grazing All mounts can walk or gallop (see this page for controls), but the running duration is limited by their stamina. Stamina levels are different for each mount. As a mount's stamina drops, the animal starts to breathe heavily, and upon total exhaustion it's limited to walking while it regains its stamina. Mounts can regain stamina quickly by stopping to graze grass. Mount Choices – The Monarch may choose between two horses: the standard horse and the black horse – There are a total of ten usable mounts, including the Bonemare from the Halloween update and the Reindeer from the Christmas update. New mounts can be unlocked by finding signposts on the various islands, and mounts can be swapped for 3 coins at any of their spawn points. These spawn points can be found throughout any of the islands, although the Monarch is more likely to find a more varied selection of mounts on bigger islands. Swapping mounts will leave the previous one wandering around the swap area, never disappearing or wandering too far away. – There are two base horses with the same statistics, and the monarchs may unlock a total of seven other mounts. A few of the mounts have a special attack (see this page for controls). Standard Horse The Standard Horse is the one the Monarch begins their reign with. It has average speed and stamina. It is light brown in Kingdom: Classic and New Lands; and grey in Two Crowns. Superior Horses The Black Horse is the only available alternative. It can be found in an open field with a fence. It is both faster and has more stamina compared to the starting horse. The Black Horse can be found grazing with some other horses in an open field with a fence. It is both faster and has more stamina compared to the starting horse. The Dark Brown Horse can be found grazing with some other horses in an open field with a fence. It is the fastest horse, but has the lowest stamina. The White Horse can be found grazing with some other horses in an open field with a fence. It is slightly slower than the original horse, but has about twice the stamina. All three variations of the superior horses are unlocked at the second island. After this, an open, grassy field with a fence may appear on any given island, spawning with it two random horses. The Draft-Horse is a yellow horse with long black mane. It is a little faster than the default horse and has more stamina. It can gallop for a very long time without getting tired, even without its stamina buff. It is found on a meadow with fences in the background on the third island. It requires one gem to unlock. The Great Stag in 1 + 3 in |unlock = 2nd island in 2nd island in }} and only. The Great Stag is found near two stone lanterns with a very small waterfall in between them. It walks slowly, but it gallops very fast when inside the forest, while its gallop speed is comparable to the black horse on open land. It normally has slightly less stamina than the original horse. The Great Stag is also able to make deer follow it. After standing near regular deer for 1 - 5 seconds on The Great Stag, small love hearts will appear above the normal deer and they will begin following. The deer don't gain speed, so they cannot keep up with The Great Stag. – This mount is unlocked on the 3rd island but can then be encountered on any island. Elk's Grove.jpg|The Great Stag's grove. Screenshot (35).png|Some deer following. The Great Reindeer Main article: Christmas - The Great Reindeer only. In the Christmas update during Christmas time (Dec. 25th- Jan. 1st) the game has an edited version of The Great Stag which is aesthetically changed to look like a reindeer. The only purpose of this is so when you find the Christmas tree and decorate it fully so that the sleigh falls from the sky, the Monarch can now pull it with The Great Reindeer. The sleigh will drop around 50 presents over a period of time. These presents will turn into coins when collected. The Warhorse • Low |speed = • Normal • A bit slow |ability = Can put a temporary protective buff on your subjects |cost = 3 in 2 + 8 in |unlock = 4th island in 3rd island in }} and only. The Warhorse is found in an abandoned battlefield with the remains of a fallen warrior (dressed in the colours of the previous kingdom's blazon). It has noticeably more stamina than the original horse (and slightly more than the black horse), but has the same speed. At about every 15 seconds, making the horse gallop activates a protective spell that lasts for about 12 seconds. Its armour glows along with a limited number (around 20) of nearby subjects (villagers, builders, farmers, archers and knights). They receive a temporary buff to their defences. This spell though doesn't increase the defenses of archers and builders against floaters, when they're on top of towers. – This mount is unlocked on the 4th island but can then be encountered on any island. The Great Bear in 2 + 10 in |unlock = 4th Island in 4th island in }} and only. The Great Bear can be found near its den in the forest. It is a large grizzly bear that walks at an above average speed, and runs fast in the forest, but has incredibly low stamina, although it regains stamina fairly quickly. When it runs, it pounces forwards, potentially killing some greedlings or wildlife directly ahead of it. The Great Bear can also safely kill greedlings that are fleeing with stolen coins, tools or weapons. Although only occasionally a grass eater in real life, this mount also eats grass to regain stamina. Charging past citizens does not injure them. – This mount is unlocked on the 4th island but can then be encountered on any island. – He's always on the 4th island, he costs 3 gems and 10 coins to ride him. ;Attacking with the Great Bear The Great Bear only attacks while running, and any valid target will be attacked. Stamina is used for running, but extra stamina is used when an attack is successful. The Great Bear's attack is actually an AOE (area of effect), meaning that it will land its attack on everything in range. This is different from an archer's arrow, which only hits a single target. A well-fed bear is easily able to destroy a greedling horde in the first few days, giving monarchs a massive advantage in early exploring. The Great Bear is also an excellent bunny killer, especially if your archers are unavailable (all claimed by towers, knights, or if you are in an area the archers do not patrol). Deer are also easy prey, but take two attacks to bring down. The Great Bear can also serve as a wall defender. Careful positioning and timing will allow a monarch to attack from behind the wall into a greedling mass and then immediately retreat. Depending on timing, it's possible to land a AOE attack on a mass of greedlings without taking any damage. – Instead of using extra stamina when attacking, The Great Bear have a separate, three hits poll that it uses instead. This avoids the player accidentally wasting his main stamina when attacking. It's not possible to increase the limit over three hits as grazing will only replenish the pool. If the player uses all three hits, The Great Bear will exhaust as if the main stamina ran out and won't be able to run. Once the extra stamina recovers over a limit the player is able to run again and will keep the graze buff if present. Since the limit for running is a slightly under the amount for the breathing animation, it's possible to have both the tired and graze buff effects play simultaneously. The Griffin + 8 |unlock = 1st island }} only. The Griffin devours a rat when grazing in any location. Since it grazes anywhere and during any season (especially useful for winter), the Griffin is a good mount for exploring and roaming. It is always found in the 1st island, crashing the first time you approach its spot. It requires 2 gems to heal and 8 coins to mount it. When its skill is activated by sprinting in both directions or pressing left Shift; It will stand up, spread and flap its pair of wings, pushing and paralyzing momentarily any greedlings (and only any variant of greedlings) within a short distance. The strength of the push and duration of the paralysis is stronger when invading a portal, compared to when it's used in defense. The Lizard + 10 |unlock = 4th island }} only. The Lizard is a large and slow mount which is able to spit fire. It has very low stamina but a higher than normal walk speed. Instead of grazing, it sun bathes to recharge stamina (does not work in forests or anytime during the winter.) It is always on the 4th island, it costs 3 gems to unlock and 10 coins to ride it. Its habitat can be recognized by a fountain surrounded with rock formations bearing Aztec symbols and drawings. Under the fountain lies an egg which hatches into the lizard once the gems are paid. ;Spitting Fire Its special ability is to spit fire onto the ground in front of it (covering an area spanning the same length of the lizard.) This lasts for 5 seconds, burning any greedling which steps on it. Greedlings which make contact with burning greedlings (not in its dying animation) will catch on fire as well, making it extremely powerful for base defense where greedlings are clumped up behind walls. Greedlings which are on fire take damage after every second. One tick of damage is enough to incinerate a greedling. Masked greedlings take around 3 to 5 ticks of damage. Breeders and crown stealers take significant damage from the fire. To activate ability, double tap a directional key or hold shift then tap a directional key. Once the ability is activated, the lizard will be immobile for a second to charge up before performing the ability (this may lead to dangerous situations if being chased.) The direction of the ability can be changed an unlimited amount of times during its charge up animation (be careful not to change direction before ability is resolved). The ability can be used up to two times in quick succession (before running out of the required stamina.) If the ability is activated twice without letting the first activation resolve, the result will be the ability releasing 1 second after the latter activation, and the two activations merge into one (this proves to be a waste as both duration of the fire as well as a greedling's burning instance do not double, but would require twice the amount of stamina.) To sprint without activating the ability, hold a directional key first, then hold shift. This is important due to the fact that the ability uses up stamina, and immobilizes you for a second. The fire does not affect wildlife (rabbits or deer) or structures (walls, portals or greed nests.) It also does not interact with snow (during winter). The fire will not harm subjects, but will instead immobilize any caught in the fire for its duration. Subjects will also be immobilized before walking into the fire. This may turn out to be counter productive when attempting to save subjects being chased by greedlings. The Unicorn when grazing |cost = 3 in 4 + 16 in |unlock = 5th island in 5th island in }} and only. The Unicorn is a rare mount that produces 3 coins every time it grazes. The Unicorn runs faster than the original horse on open land and has the same stamina. Its habitat can be recognized by a large tree with blossoms and mushrooms on the ground, along with a magic-like chiming sound in the background. – This mount is unlocked on the 5th Island but can then be encountered on any island. – She's always on the 5th island, it costs 4 gems to unlock and 16 coins to ride it. The Shogun campaign variant is a Kirin. The Undead Horse Only available during a ''New Lands'' Halloween special event, the Undead Horse is truly a spectacle. Equipped with extremely high stamina, it is a highly desirable steed for any ruler who ain't afraid of no ghosts. However, this massive advantage comes at a cost; once you obtain the undead horse, you cannot switch to other mounts until you lose the game. The horse is available at a special location just like the other steeds, and doesn't have to be unlocked, players just have to be fortunate enough to encounter it - it generally spawns on later islands, it's possible to encounter multiple undead horses during the event on different islands. With the horse also comes to a subtle visual change, the ruler is transformed into a semi-transparent ghost. While the horse is only available during a limited time period (after which developers always patch the event out of the game, so it's not possible to simply trigger it by changing time and date in the OS), it can be kept indefinitely after the event ends, as long as player doesn't lose the game. History * The game does not allow players to choose or customize the horse in the menu. However, as of 1.2 Beta, the Monarch can find a new steed in game to purchase with 3 coins. * A goat mount was planned in addition to all the others in Kingdom: New Lands but eventually didn't make it to the final release. The goat had no special ability. On Twitter Noio wrote that : "one of the ideas was 'worse in every way but cute'. Like a 'hard mode' for the game." References [https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=740733723 A Complete Guide to "Kingdom: New Lands"]. Retrieved January 22, 2018. Also known as default horse, basic horse, light brown horse/'grey horse' or starter horse. Also known as workhorse, hairy horse, stamina horse or chunky horse. Also known as armored horse. From Japanese 麒麟 (hiragana きりん, katakana キリン, kirin) • From Mandarin and Middle Chinese, the original etymology, 麒麟 ( qí + lín, qílín) • Variant obsolete forms: 麒麐, 騏驎 or simply 驎. Also known as cursed horse, creepy horse, spooky horse or the Bonemare. Noio on Twitter. Category:Characters Category:Natural Structures